


Nice Girl

by I_peg_Spies99



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: 1970s, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Cannibalism, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fire, Horny Nubbins, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knifeplay, Loss of Virginity, Macabre, Obsessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Sexual Roleplay, Sympathetic Drayton???, Vietnam War, Wax Play, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_peg_Spies99/pseuds/I_peg_Spies99
Summary: Kinda an alternative ending where Nubbins becomes very infatuated with Sally and plans on having her for dinner every night.(I wrote this out of pure sadness and if you don’t like stories that are generally fucked up and touch up on abuse and rape please do not click on this story.)
Relationships: Bubba Sawyer/Sally Hardesty, Drayton Sawyer & Robert "Chop Top" Sawyer, Nubbins Sawyer & Robert "Chop Top" Sawyer, Nubbins Sawyer/Sally Hardesty, Robert "Chop Top" Sawyer/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Nice Girl

**Author's Note:**

> << _> >>_

August 13th 1973

It was late at night,  
Bubba was lying on the couch, candle on the floor for a sense of security. He couldn’t sleep, the whistling of the wind made his ears ache and his bed upstairs amplified the wind. The youngest sighed, fiddling with a piece of chilli ruined paper he found in the yard. He wanted to read, but the problem was he could only understand certain letters. 

Lifting up the paper in the candle light, Bubba scanned the paper thoroughly with guidance of his thumb. 

SELECTIVE SERVICE SYSTEM

ORDER TO REPORT FOR INDUCTION 

The President of the United States,

To  
Robert Sawyer

Bubba guided his finger underneath each syllable, stopping at his brothers name. Bubba smiled,realising he had gotten a hold of Bobby’s draft letter. 

The youngest attempted weakly to pronounce the twins name, stirring a squeal after trying to pronounce their last name. 

He never thought of his older brother as a soldier, no one ever did. Drayton always thought if it was gonna be any one of them, why not him or Nubbins? 

Nubbins was good at lying, good at draft dodging. He would’ve made a good soldier, probably even better than Bobby being one. Wasn’t even their war, but everyone acted like it was happening in their streets. 

Bubba grunted, continuing to look at the words in the letter. 

IF YOU HAVE HAD PREVIOUS MILITARY SERVICE, OR ARE NOW A MEMBER OF THE NATIONAL GUAR-

Bubba paused, looking up at the ceiling. He swore he could hear a voice, not his brothers, but a high pitch squeak. He gulped, hearing it drag along the floorboards.

Jittery he sat up and moved to a different couch, bring his candle and draft letter. He began thinking about that “nice girl” they had dinner with, their nice, pretty girl.

He takes his eyes off his paper, trying to remember that nice girls name. He likes her pretty blonde locks and sun kissed cheeks. It wouldn’t be long until Bubba saw that sweet nice girl again, tomorrow night for dinner again, if only he could remember her name. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

When Sally woke up, she was in a different room. It was warmer, smellier and darker. She may have well preferred the dining room than wherever hell she was now. 

Her arms and legs ache from the position they are tied in. It hurts to open her eyes because of the smell of the place and how much she has cried since stumbling across these animals. 

She thinks about her parents, her grandparents and her brother Franklin. God, she wishes she was anywhere but here, wishing she was tucked away in bed at home, snuggling into her pillows off to dreamland. 

She stays quiet, not wanting any of the brothers to torture her shitless again. It’s too late for that.

Sally hears humming, but is unsure where in the room the humming is coming from. She stiffens, feeling one of the Sawyers presence. A delayed reaction from the stress on her body. 

Sally holds her breath, listening to him mutter to himself. 

“H-he’s j-just a cook...makes u-us do all the work..”

Sally recognises the voice as the hitchhikers and opens her eyes. Despite the pain she looks in front off her. All she can see is torn brown wall paper. She wants to lift her head up, it hurts so bad in this position, but she doesn’t want the hitchhiker to know she’s awake. 

She waits for him to leave the room, but to no avail he doesn’t sound like he’s leaving soon. Holding back a whimper, Sally looks around without moving her head. She can see him in the corner of her eye sitting on the floor still in his day clothes, but quickly as she reverts her eyes away, she feels a sudden chill in the air.  
She stiffens harder, feeling her bare back begin to itch. 

Sally looks down at her nose, watching a dribble of snot, blood and sweat make its way down her top lip, seeping into her makeshift gag. 

She starts thinking again, thinking about her fate and where she is heading next. Sally had overheard the eldest Sawyer talk about having his way with her to the hitchhiker. Her eyes started watering, before slowly pouring down onto the dirty floor. 

“Remember w-when y-y-you said you’d do anythin’?”

Sally whimpered, tensing up. She tries to hold back another sob, but she breaks, choking aloud. 

She then can feel his fingers, pulling her chair back around to face him. 

“I’m-I’m talking to ya!” Nubbins frowns at her lack of cooperation, but secretly admiring the green in her wide eyes. He smiles, pulling her gag away slowly. 

Sally can’t say a word, she is frightened beyond belief. Unable to move her lips, she looks at how close he is to her, hands still pinned to her shoulders. 

Nubbins mimics the expression on her face, quivering his lips and cooing at her like a helpless child. He laughed at her tears, pulling his hands away and proceeding to tower over her frame.

Sally whines as he toys with her hair, pulling tiny strands out of her scalp. The silence is agony though. All she can hear is his breathing, which makes her more upset.

Struggling, she manages to speak up

“mm-mm-ma- P-please dont h-hurt me..” 

Nubbins laughs at her again, mocking her words.

“N-nice girl s-says: p-p-please d-d-dont r-r-rape me!” He says in a high voice, jabbing her with his index finger. Sally stares at him in fear, shaking even more.

“N-nice girl sssays: she in a rush!” He grins ear to ear, making her even more uncomfortable. 

Sally sobs, turning her face away from him. “Please stop!” She whines,pulling at her restraints.

“L-look-L-look at me..” Nubbins pets her fringe gently like she is an animal. 

“Get away...” She can’t help but to cry harder, her face is now red and all scrunched up.

“I-I said l-look at me!” Nubbins uses both his hands to pry her face towards his. “I-is-Isn’t that better?” 

Her whole body tenses, but soon she is somewhat tired, wanting nothing more to than just to sleep and wake up from this shit nightmare. She could sleep right now and pray this was all a horrid dream, a sick joke from Saturn. She never really believed that Zodiac shit Pam was always on about, but now it was becoming apparent. Stupid Saturn!

Sally tries closing her eyes, but as soon she tries, she feels a sting in her wrist. Opening them, all she can see is her blood. 

She whimpers, watching Nubbins pull his straight razor away from her soft flesh. He didn’t explain himself, and she didn’t want him to either.

His mood changes slightly. He seems more ecstatic, full of life. 

“We ain’t gotta w-worry about my brothers. Th-that cook w-was-was gon’ have his way with ya!” 

Sally began shaking her head slowly. “Please-“ “shhh..” Nubbins silenced her with a blood crusted palm. Sally moaned, realising how close he now was, dangerously close.

“I-I said. ‘I ain’t want yer-yer sloppy seconds’ I said,” he giggles, clamping his hand around her cheeks. “A-and then I-I-I crushed a whole lotta-lotta a whole lotta s-sleeping pills in his chilli and now he ain’t said a single word..”

Sally failed to form words, watching him inch himself closer to her. “H-hey now d-don’t go all quiet on me now..” Nubbins held her face with both hands. 

“I-I ain’t g-g-gonna hurt ya..” he smiled, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. “A-all ya gotta do is what I say th-that’s all..” 

His teeth are surprisingly clean, but his breath still smells like a big cavity. Nubbins admires her eyes once more before slamming his lips into hers. 

Sally cries out of shock, trying wriggle out of his tight grip. 

Nubbins is enjoying every second of it though, aggressively forcing her into his embrace. Sally’s cries can be easily heard as he begins sucking her bottom lip. He is rough, yet so passionate. 

“Oh god!” She sobs, begging him to get off of her. Nubbins pulls away for a brief moment, taking a deep breath before standing up. 

The hitchhiker made sure his door was locked before moving to lock his window and close the curtains. Sally watches as he makes his way towards her, holding his knife close. “Try a-anything funny I-I-I’ll gut you like a heifer!” He threatens. “Do y-y-ya hear?” 

Sally nods and begins panicking. “Oh god...please don’t do this, oh god!” She watches him de-clutter his mattress without breaking eye contact. 

Nubbins smiles, a smile only a dead mother could love. His eyes wandered to her chest. “Y-you’re r-really pretty...do you know that?” He makes his first pass on her, sliding his hand down her top.

Sally flinches, looking up at him with disgust in her eyes. “Don’t touch me!” She whined. Nubbins doesn’t take too kindly, gently smacking her upside the head.

He begins cutting her restraints off, ripping the rope away from her delicate skin. Before she even can think about escape, he yanks her out of the chair, holding her close to him. Sally immediately pushes away and tries crawling towards the door. She is unsuccessful as Nubbins grabs her by her love handles. 

“No! No!” She begs, feeling his hands now on her collar, tearing away at the little bit of dignity she has. Before she can think, she is picked up and thrown onto the mattress. 

Sally can feel him, his whole weight pinning her down like a thin piece of paper. Nubbins is the only one enjoying it, wasting no time tying her hands to the the headboard. 

She kicks and whines as he shimmies her pants off next, forcibly gripping them off her ankles. He can’t stop grinning as he runs his hand down her smooth leg. He should take a picture, make this moment last forever, but his patience runs out too fast. He is eager to get his frustration out, maybe she needs it more than him?

When Sally opens her eyes, his chest is bare and he is slowly tugging his belt away. She screams again, but this time for help. Nubbins mocks her futile cries and begins to indulge himself, attacking her small chest with his bloodied hands.

Her screams turns into begging as his knife comes into her sight. She is stunned, whimpering as he brings the dirty razor to her cheek.  
“I-I’m sorry please don’t-“ she squeals.

Nubbins chortles, holding her still enough to leave a small cut on her cheek bone. She quivers, beginning to feel his excitement through his pants. 

Sick bastard is getting off on this. She realises when the knife is now above her chest, making her jerk her elbows. “Please please-“ Sally cries as the blade glides along her left breast. 

Such soft skin, skin that deserved to be cut and munched on by him and him only. His hard one got worse, watching her cuts bleed slowly. 

Sally feels him grind against her thigh as he brings the knife down to her stomach. “S-should I-I-I gut you right now..” he pants, pressing the blade down on her flesh.  
Sally chokes and shakes her head. 

His tongue finds its way to her fresh cuts, licking at the wound profusely. He reminded her a dog in some way, lapping up the blood.

Nubbins let’s out a groan, rubbing himself up against her flesh. He wanted her so bad, he wanted to do things to her, reduce her to absolutely nothing but a vessel of flesh. He hoped Drayton would sleep forever, then she could be his nice girl forever. 

“I-I’ll be gentle, I-I promise!”

He pulls the blondes underwear away, practically tearing the light purple silk in the process. He doesn’t decide to throw the panties away, cramming them into her mouth despite her dismay. His eyes scanned her body, admiring his marks and the pale bush between her legs. 

Nubbins can’t contain himself any longer. It’s been long maybe too long since he’s been laid. Sally tries looking away, but she can’t. She watches him pull his hard on out of his boxers. She begins panicking, crying with her knees glued shut

Nubbins spreads her legs and aligns himself with her.

When he slams dick in it doesn’t work. Her whole body jerks hard. It burns! It’s burn so bad! Her eyes are nearly popping out of her head. Nubbins tries again, spreading her legs farther apart. He chuckled to himself, watching her blood coat his cock and stain his sheets.

On the third try it goes in all the way, withering away her hymen and into her soul. Snot begins to dribble out of her nose as she sobs, biting down on her underwear. Oh how she hates him, hates what he’s doing, hates how much it hurts! 

This isn’t how she wanted it, she wanted to do it with someone special, someone she knew. Nubbins doesn’t care, he’s too focused slamming into her. He loves the blood, loves her pain and her crying. 

As he rams his pelvis into hers, he hearts her choke on her gag. He simply chuckled and pinches her cheeks. Sally frowns and growls at him, feeling his cock pulsing inside her. 

He groans, digging his nails into her hips, making her eyes bulge. His speed increases and so does his moaning. He giggles, grabbing a fistful of her golden hair. 

“Do-do you l-like it!” 

Sally stiffens and closes her eyes, thinking about something else. She wished she could go back in time and never had agreed to go on this trip. Her mind is at ease and her body slowly relaxes, then she feels a sharp sting on her cheek.

She gasps, looking up to see Nubbins now frowning. He smacked her, but she can only lay in shock.  
“T-tell me y-you like it!” He growls, fishing her gag out. 

“I-I-I....I like it..” she stammers as he abuses her hole. Before she can say anything else, he stuffs her cheeks again.

The pit in her stomach feels like it’s on fire, it begins getting warmer and warmer. Sally jerks roughly as her whole body to spasms against him. Nubbins sings with joy while wrapping his hands around her neck. He feels so lucky that his freaky lookin’ ass managed to score a virgin pussy. 

She feels his cock pulse against, assuming he is near his end. Nubbins whines into her chest, wanting it to last longer. He begins rutting into her faster, moaning and groaning until he can’t hold it in any longer. 

He lunges forward and bites her shoulder, grinding out his orgasm inside her pussy. He ignores her cries and digs his teeth further into her flesh.

“Mmm! Ffff-fffnng!” She screams under the gag. Her chest hurts and so does her pride. She can’t take it, why couldn’t he just kill her instead? Why did it have to be her? Why couldn’t have it been someone else?  
She frets and worries what is next. As she feels his painful kisses up her neck, she shivers and stiffens beneath him. 

Her brain is racing, racing with thoughts and what if’s. Until her head falls light, she cannot focus on the brother holding her with his weight. 

Soon everything is blurry and all she can think about is sleeping.


End file.
